


First Date

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askMaybe something with Reinhardt like the first date?





	First Date

The two of you had been friends for a very long time. You knew each other well. But for some reason, Reinhardt was obviously nervous. He had barely touched his food and was fidgeting at every turn.  
“Wilhelm, what’s wrong? You’re not yourself.” You ask the larger man who sat across the table from you.  
The two of you had chosen to go to a classic first date spot. A fancy restaurant in France that you both knew and liked.  
“I must be honest with you. I am nervous. I haven’t done something like this in such a long time.” Reinhardt said with a sheepish smile and a scratch to the back of his neck.  
He was wearing a suit and tie, nothing like what he usually wears around you. It looked good on him. He obviously had it tailored because it fit his large figure very nicely.  
You were equally, if not more, enchanting. A sleak black dress that hugged every curve in such a way that left something to the imagination, but not a lot. Later you would ask Reinhardt what he thought. He would tell you that he couldn’t imagine a more beautiful woman if he tried.  
You give him a sweet smile. “Wilhelm. You’re doing just fine. Ever the gentleman. Besides, you don’t have to impress me. I’ve already fallen for you.”  
“Do you mean it?” Reinhardt’s face lights up at your encouragement, returning to his normal self at what you had said. He reaches across the table to take you hand in his and give it a small squeeze.  
“I do.” You say as you squeeze his hand back.

After dinner, Reinhardt personally takes you home. The ride was pleasant and full of warm laughter from the both of you. But as you got closer to your home Reinhardt began to get quieter, almost like he was thinking of something.  
You slowly pull up to your house and start to get out. But Reinhardt stops you. Getting put from his side he quickly goes around to yours and opens the door, making you laugh and the sight of his giant frame doing so.  
“Why thank you.” You say in a slightly mocking tone.  
“My dear.” Reinhardt said with a slight bow and a cheeky smile.  
As you climb the stairs towards your door you search for your keys. You quickly unlock your door but do not open it yet.  
“I had fun tonight Wilhelm. I enjoyed your company.” You say sweetly.  
Reinhardt was standing just in from of the first step of your stoop, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “I am glad! I hope we get to do this again soon.”  
“I agree. Well goodnight Wilhelm.” You say both moving from you spot, shifting you weight uncertainly.  
“Goodnight.” He says with a small smile.  
There was a short period of silence, neither of you moving. Awkwardness spread quickly.  
You were the one to break the silence. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”  
“Hah! I feel like a young boy again. Nervous to kiss a pretty girl goodnight.” Reinhardt said as he slowly climbed the steps to meet you.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll do just fine.” You said, looking up to meet his eyes.  
Reinhardt hummed as he leaned in to kiss you. It was sweet and chaste but ever more wonderful. You quickly kiss him back. It was short and sweet but worth the awkwardness.  
As he pulled away Reinhardt said goodnight and went to climb back into his vehicle. He stopped and smiled his usual, wonderful smile, and climbed back in. As he drove off you waved as said a sweet whisper of goodnight.


End file.
